Love of the Fallen Rose
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: Tsusoka oneshot. In a fit of depression, Tsuzuki has told Hisoka that he's in love. Now all he wants is an answer and he's going to get one sooner than he thinks.


A/n: ; This is my first serious attempt at a Tsusoka fluff, but I do have a chapter fic of them in the works.

Love of the Fallen Rose

''

Tsuzuki sat quietly across from Hisoka at the end of the day.

Too much on his mind to talk right now and so he settled for watching the blond.

Hisoka was writing something in a book, but Tsuzuki couldn't see what without being obvious.

He'd given Hisoka the book as a Valentine's present and from what he could tell, Hisoka had already used up half of it.

Just five minutes before they were allowed to leave and while Tsuzuki was happy to be going home, he wasn't happy to be going home alone. 

Things had been different in the last few weeks.

It started when, in another depression slump, He told Hisoka that he was in love.

He'd said nothing.

He went about life like always, as if Tsuzuki hadn't said anything at all.

He refused to show his feelings about what Tsuzuki had said, which sent the purple eyed man into another spiral.

He felt sick with worry.

If he'd been wrong, and Hisoka didn't feel the same, he at least wanted to know.

Hisoka closed his book and set it down, looking up at his partner. 

"Tsuzuki...will you walk home with me today?"

Tsuzuki smiled brightly at this and nodded.

"Of course! Is something wrong? You look kind of pale today." 

Hisoka closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I don't feel well. I've been holding this in too long and it's starting to make me sick...so I need to tell you but I don't want to talk here."

Tsuzuki looked down at him with a look of concern.

The images reeling through his head were enough to make him dizzy.

It couldn't be good if Hisoka had not told him sooner, and he hoped it wasn't about what he'd said.

There was silence as they left, but the second they were away from the ministry, Hisoka stopped.

"Tsuzuki..." 

Tsuzuki turned, smile fading as he saw the look on the blonds face. 

"Hisoka...You really don't look well. We should rest."

Hisoka looked at his feet, feeling his head begin to spin as he whispered. 

"Idiot. It's your fault."

Tsuzuki stared down at him in shock.

"What...did I do?"

Hisoka closed his eyes tightly, trying to make the spinning stop. 

"You...you told me you were in love with me and I need to know if that was true."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment.

This was it.

An answer...but would he be crushed by it?

"Hisoka...I'm sorry I said..."

Hisoka stopped him.

"I knew it. You were just spouting things off. I knew you didn't mean it..."

He started to walk away but Tsuzuki suddenly grabbed him, pulling him close.

He stared into Hisoka's shocked eyes and instead of speaking, kissed him tenderly.

He released him slowly and stared down at him, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Hisoka's head was reeling more than ever now and he grabbed Tsuzuki's jacket to try and steady himself.

"Tsuzuki..." 

Yet before more words could fall from his lips, his eyes closed and Tsuzuki caught him with a startled yelp as he fainted.

'' 

When Hisoka woke, he found himself in an unfamiliar room on a couch.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and began to take note of his surroundings.

There were many types of plants everywhere and he smiled softly as he realized that he must be in Tsuzuki's living room.

He lost his smile suddenly as he picked up the sound of quiet sobbing from the next room.

He frowned further as he realized Tsuzuki was probably crying because of him.

Though he hated to admit it, he needed that rest, even though it came in the form of a fainting spell, but he was sure Tsuzuki had taken it the wrong way.

He hadn't slept in days, afraid that what Tsuzuki had said to him was just the mindless ramblings of a very depressed man.

He'd worried himself sick over it, not wanting to ask, too scared to know the answer.

Suddenly he smiled though as he thought of a way to make it up to him. 

Quickly he laid back down and closed his eyes, calling out slowly as if he was talking in his sleep.

"Tsu...zuki..." 

After a moment, soft foot falls were heard entering the room and stopped beside him.

"Hisoka...are you awake?"

He quickly brushed away his tears, not wanting Hisoka to see him crying like this.

He felt terrible about Hisoka's reaction.

He could have sworn that Hisoka had been upset when he thought Tsuzuki had just been sobbing blindly.

But then he'd fainted when Tsuzuki kissed him, and now he wondered if anything would ever be the same again.

Would Hisoka hate him when he woke?

He jolted suddenly as Hisoka slowly rose a hand to his head and moaned softly.

"Tsuzu...ki..." 

Tsuzuki knelt beside him and took his other hand, gently patting it. 

"Hisoka. Can you hear me? Please say something."

Hisoka opened his eyes slowly and looked over at him.

"I'm cold...will you hold me?"

Tsuzuki, though puzzled at this, lifted him gently and sat against the arm of the couch, pulling him closer so that his head rested on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"Are you...okay, Hisoka?"

Hisoka took a deep breath.

"Still a little dizzy, but I think I'll be okay."

He looked up into concerned purple eyes and secretly smiled inwardly. Tsuzuki didn't have a clue.

"Tsuzuki..." 

He whispered softly and Tsuzuki's eyes winded a bit, fearful he would lose it again.

"Hisoka?" 

Hisoka closed his eyes.

"Kiss me...again."

Tsuzuki froze.

"You mean, you're not upset that I...?"

Hisoka shook his head and smirked, pulling on his tie.

"You want to know a secret?"

Tsuzuki stared confusedly down into Hisoka's face.

"I...guess." 

Hisoka glanced up at him.

"I've been awake this whole time...now if you want to get this over with...than prove to me that what you said was real."

Tsuzuki smiled softly as the shock wore off and kissed him deeply.

"I meant every raving word I said to you Hisoka. I really love you. So much that I'd kill myself if that's what it took to be with you." 

Hisoka gently smacked his cheek and gave half a glair.

"Don't say things like that Tsuzuki. The last thing I want is for you to die. I want you to be right here with me until the end." 

Tsuzuki smiled brightly and kissed him again.

"I'll stay here as long as you want me to."

Hisoka smiled softly and kissed him back.

"For right now let's just take it a minute at a time...and at this moment all I want is for us to sit here together, just like this. Is it okay if I stay here tonight?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

"It's fine."

Hisoka gave a sigh of relief as he settled happily into Tsuzuki's arms where the two fell asleep.

Tsuzuki was finally happy, Hisoka felt content, and they both knew their love once started would never die.


End file.
